Mary Bellamy
Mary "Zorilita" Bellamy is an illustrator and animation assistant that's been working in comics since 2000. She began her work in comics in 2000 as an inker for Shanda Fantasy Arts and moved on to work on anthologies with Antarctic Press and Radio Comix, amongst others. Later, she became the editor for the Womanthology Sketchbook project as well as an artist contributor and colorist for the ''Womanthology: Heroic'' anthology. In between official comic book projects she also illustrates licensed artist trading cards for various comic properties including Transformers, DC Comics, Marvel and Star Wars and self publishes her own graphic novel series, Ah Heck!! - The Angel Chronicles and Faux Facts - The Truth Can Be Strange! '' Bibliography Cover Artist *Action Lab Ent. Dollface #1 Emerald City Comic Con Exclusive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #21 Retail Incentive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #28 Retail Incentive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #32 Retail Incentive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #36 Retail Incentive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #38 Retail Incentive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #43 Retail Incentive Cover *IDW Publishing My Little Pony Friendship is Magic #56 Retail Incentive Cover *Radio Comix Furrlough 162 Penciller *Shanda the Panda 31 Inker *Shanda the Panda 36, 38, 42 *Katmandu 29 Colorist *Womanthology: Heroic Anthologies *Antarctic Press Gold Digger Annual 13, 14 *Antarctic Press Gold Digger Halloween 08 *Antarctic Press Gold Digger Swimsuit 05, 06, 09,10,13 *Antarctic Press Ninja High School Yearbook 17, 19 *Antarctic Press Steampunk Halloween 01 *Comics Bakery Life Meter volume 03 *Girls Drawin' Girls Pinup Book 03 Sugar and Spice *Girls Drawin' Girls Pinup Book 04 The Way Nature Made Her *Radio Comix Furrlough 146, 189 *Radio Comix Hit the Beach 11, 12, 13, 14 *Radio Comix Mangaphile 17,18, 21, 22, 23 *Radio Comix Special Black Cats Never Lucky 01 *Radio Comix Special Bunn Bunns 01 *Shanda Fantasy Arts Katmandu 29 *Shanda Fantasy Arts Giant Shanda Animal 08 *Shanda Fantasy Arts New Horizons 10 *Shanda Fantasy Arts Shanda the Panda 31, 36, 38, 42 *Shanda Fantasy Arts Women in Fur 13 *Slave Labor Graphics Fat Chunk 02 *Womanthology: Heroic *Womanthology: Holiday *Womanthology: Sketchbook *Womanthology: Space Self Published Graphic Novels *Faux Facts - The Truth Can Be Strange! *Ah Heck!! - The Angel Chronicles Licensed Artist Trading Cards *'Cryptozoic Inc''' DC Women of Legend, Walking Dead Comic Series 02, Adventure Time, DC Villains, Ghostbusters, DC Bombshells, *'Rittenhouse Archives' Dangerous Divas, Marvel Universe, Marvel Bronze Age, Marvel's Greatest Heroes. *'Breygent Marketing' Dead World, Transformers. *'Topps' Star Wars Galactic Files 02, Star Wars Masterworks 2, Mars Attacks, *'Upperdeck Inc' Marvel Masterpieces III, Marvel Premiere 2014, Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel Masterpieces 2014, Age of Ultron 2015, Antman 2015, Dinosaurs 2015, Marvel Fleer, Firefly, Clerks *'5Finity '"Sheena Queen of the Jungle" "Manga Mandy" "Josie and the Pussycats" "Ninja Highschool""Lady Death Series 2" "Cherry set 1 and 2" "Kitty Ditties and Pretty Ladies" "Carwash Craziness""Lady Zorro""Suzette" "Galaxgals Eradication INC" "Shi" "Holiday 2012" "Babes of the Dead" "Female Persuasion 2013" "Lady Death vs Shi" "Grimm's Fairy Tales""OZ and Grimms Fairy Tales 2014""Female Persuasion 3" "Grimm's Fairy Tales: Age of Darkness" "5funity" "Trizia" "Grimm Fairy Tales 2015" "Grimm Fairy Tales 2016" "Ladies of Grimm Fairy Tales" Category:Comic Books Category:Artists Category:Colorists Category:Inkers Category:Writers Category:American creators